My Memoirs
by faux.cliche
Summary: This story takes place before Edward met Bella, what his life was before her, it will eventually get to the point where Edward meets Bella, but it will all be in his point of view instead of Bella's.


**Prologue**

It was a quiet night.

Everything was still, everything in peace. I looked out my window, wishing for sleep, but I knew thinking for the impossible was pointless.  
I looked down at the photograph in my cold pale hands. I closed my eyes, picturing those lifeless eyes, those glassy blue eyes, no longer being able to sparkle with delight once again.

I put the picture aside, trying not think of such depressing times. Though, I many times I have wished for that day to never have happened.

Always thinking about the, what if's, always questioning myself. How I could've changed such a terrible moment.

Then maybe, just _maybe_ she would still be alive.  
Then I would be able to her gentle laughter.

Without another of thought of such nonsense, I headed out of my room and decided to go out into the night and do what vampires do when the innocent sleep.

---

**Chapter 1**

Billiard High was a prestigious school, with brick stone walls, and a stone cobbled street. It was a very large school, almost big enough to be considered a College Campus. The school was filled with very stuck-up students, who come from aristocratic families with old money. Though, I would be considered a hypocrite if I said I didn't come from old money, after all I've been alive for almost a century, and I've been same age ever since.

To many, Billiard High was a very intimidating school with its huge exterior and steel gates. And if I told you the teachers where intimidating as well, then I'd be lying. The teachers here could careless on who and what you are as long as you had the money Yes, that's all that mattered here. The teachers here were just as stuck-up like the students.

It was another day here, another long and rather _pointless_ day. I looked over at Emmett who was reading a book, while Rosalie picked at her food, with a bored expression. I looked glanced to my left, noticing Alice and Jasper talking animatedly about school.

I looked around the cafeteria, which was filled with students who chatted away as they ate their food. Some girls who went to Billiard never ate, where as some at maybe a _bit_ to much.

My eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair, and glassy blue eyes. Her name was, Emilie Vince. She was laughing, her friend, Leslie, told her a joke. I carefully listened in as they talked."Where'd you hear that?" Emilie asked as she calmed down from laughing so hard. Leslie shrugged, "I can't remember, I think Greg told me it." I pulled my mind away from their conversation and went back to my untouched food.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Emmett asked, as he walked with me after our last class for the day. I nodded, of course we had to go hunting, and Jasper was still adjusting a bit, so we need to hunt as frequently as we can.

Emmett nodded back, "I'll remind Rosalie, I already talked to Alice and Jasper already," Emmett explained, as we walked to his locker.

"Alright, well I'll be waiting by Volvo around twilight," I finished, as I turned my heel, and headed down to the main office to tell the principle we will be out for the week, I remembered the forecast for the rest of the week was sunny, and I couldn't risk us being seen.

As I walked down the stairs, I ran into a girl with blonde hair, I quickly caught her books and I held onto her arm before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, as she stood up straight and recollected herself.  
"No problem," I grinned, handing her books. She took her books and firmly held them against her chest and smiled at me gratefully.  
"Thanks again," she said.  
I chuckled and nodded, "You should be more careful," I replied. She laughed a bit, "Yeah, my mom always tells me I need to pay more attention when I walk," she explained, a pink tinge rising to her soft cheeks.  
I nodded again, "Yes, well I have to go the office, I'll see you around," I finished. She nodded and we parted.That was my first encounter with Emilie Vince. I will never forget.

-------

Alright so that's chapter 1, what do you think? Bad? Boring? Pointless?  
Reviews would be great.

**emy xo**


End file.
